


it's a feeling that won't disappear [Art]

by This_Is_Captain_Handsome



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Captain_Handsome/pseuds/This_Is_Captain_Handsome
Summary: “I can’t tell you how much of a relief it is to hear that. I was a little worried you wouldn’t want to help.”Blinking, startled, Steve asks, “Why wouldn’t I?”They’re almost at the medbay but Sam pauses. He stops and shoots Steve a mildly confused look. “Because it’s Tony? And you guys haven’t really made up after everything that’s happened.”“That doesn’t mean I won’t help him when he’s in trouble,” Steve neatly argues around the point that Sam’s just made. Sam gives him a disappointed look but Steve ignores it and resumes talking towards the medbay.--Tony gets hit with a unique kind of love spell and Steve's forced to question every assumption he's made about Tony and their relationship for the last many years.-Art Contribution to the Cap-IronMan Reverse Bang 2020
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	it's a feeling that won't disappear [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's a feeling that won't disappear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377371) by [IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield). 



> My first Reverse Bang! I'm so happy I got to participate this year finally! Best part of it was definitely working with Meeya, they were so chill and didn't judge me for constantly freaking out and basically held my hand throughout all of this, they're the best and I owe them my sanity lol please read her accompanying fic and show her all the kudos and love she deserves!!


End file.
